


Because You're Mine

by Storm_bourne



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-09-28 09:16:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17180204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm_bourne/pseuds/Storm_bourne
Summary: It was bound to happen eventually... The inevitable Harry Potter AU. They’re witches anyway so hopefully it’s not too much of a stretch? Slytherin!Penelope and Gryffindor!Josie





	1. The Evil Temptress

If Josie had it her way, every season would be autumn. The crisp air, brightly colored leaves, and still-warm sunshine on the Hogwarts grounds were all reasons why she adored the fall months. Don't get her wrong, though; the fifth-year Gryffindor cherished every moment she had at Hogwarts, but there was just something special about those long October days. She especially loved when she could enjoy the perfect weather with her friends during breaks between lessons.

 

“Ahhh,” MG exclaimed beside her, splayed out on the grass. Even in his simple robes and blocky red-and-gold scarf he managed to look stylish. “Freedom at last. Remind me again, why do I still go to Potions? That man is trying to kill me.”

 

“Because if you skipped Professor Snape would hex you. Besides, I actually enjoyed the lecture today,” Hope exclaimed, sitting cross-legged next to him. She had a stack of parchment in front of her and was already rewriting her notes from class.

 

“Of course you did,” MG declared, unsurprised. “Only you would like listening to that creep go off for five hours straight. We didn’t even get to blow anything up!”

 

Josie listened to her friends’ banter with a smile. They had just gotten out of an abnormally-long lesson. She didn’t mind it, really. She loved having classes with her fellow Gryffindors, even if it meant having to deal with an irritable teacher. She also wasn't what one might call a "potions master" either, so having friends in class with her was really helpful for the more challenging lessons. 

 

“Hey losers,” Josie’s sister Lizzie said, squatting down to join the trio. Fashionably late as always, Lizzie had probably just returned from a stint with one of her many suitors.

 

“Hey Lizzie!” MG said cheerfully. It was no secret that he worshipped the girl. Hope rolled her eyes at his enthusiasm.

 

“That class was brutal. Can you believe he made us sit there for that long? I have better things to do with my time than rot in that Slytherin lair,” Lizzie shuddered.

 

“Come on, Liz, it wasn’t that bad,” Josie reasoned. “That last potion seemed pretty cool.”

 

“Oh please, what would we need a Polyjuice Potion for? And if I hear Snape praise Penelope Park one more time I’m going to scream. Oh look, speak of the actual devil.”

 

At that moment, the queen of Slytherin and Lizzie’s arch nemesis made her grand appearance across the courtyard trailed by a group of admirers. Josie immediately felt entranced, as she usually did by the presence of the Slytherin prefect. The girl was top of the class and beautiful, and Josie had been crushing on her since first year, unbeknownst to her friends.

 

“Ugh, she thinks she’s so hot. There has literally never been anyone more overrated,” Lizzie scoffed.

 

“I don’t know Lizzie, she is pretty hot,” Hope exclaimed, earning a slap from Lizzie.

 

“Ow! I’m kidding… Kind of.”

 

"You should know better than anyone to not joke about She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, Mikaelson," Lizzie said, still glaring at Penelope. "Speaking about her gives her power, and seeing as she's competing with you for top of the class and given the fact that she's stolen basically all of my love interests since second year just to spite me, she does not need any more power."

 

Josie continued to watch the Slytherin girl as her friends gossiped. Her black hair was shining in the sun and perfectly complimented her green robes. Josie thought she could probably drop out of school and be a model if it wasn't for her impeccable grades and incredible quidditch ability. She was one of those annoying individuals that you wanted to dislike but couldn't. And Josie wanted to hate her, she really did, but it was impossible.

 

In her daze, Josie failed to notice that the raven-haired girl turn her head and was now looking back at her. Too stunned to look away, Josie held eye contact with her for what seemed liked ages. Finally, after a few more moments, Penelope broke the stalemate with a smirk. Then, the impossible happened. Josie must have imagined it, because it looked as if Penelope Park had just shot her a wink. But there was absolutely no way that Penelope would wink at her...

 

“Did you guys see that?” MG asked excitedly. “She just winked at me!”

 

“She did not,” Lizzie replied, appalled.

 

“Tell her, Josie! You were looking.”

 

At this point, Josie didn’t know what to believe, so she just played along. “Yep, she’s definitely into you MG.”

 

“See! I knew I was a hot commodity around here. It was only a matter of time,” MG sighed, reclining back on the grass.

 

At that, Lizzie mumbled something incoherent and stormed off towards the castle.

 

“What did I say?” he asked.

 

“Idiot,” Hope laughed, tossing some grass at the baffled Gryffindor.

 

* * *

 

Later that evening Josie found herself holed up in a corner of the library. As much as she loved spending time with her friends and listening to her sister’s problems, she needed some time to herself. She was always looking for new places to read, and a couple of weeks ago she found this great little nook tucked back behind the bookshelves. There was a small window for her to peer out on the grounds and a long, cushioned bench for her to lounge on. Out of all the places she had discovered at Hogwarts, this was her favorite. She had just cracked open a book her mom had just sent her from her travels in China when she heard someone approaching. She decided she wasn’t going to look up and just wait for the person to pass. However, the footsteps stopped right beside her.

 

“I cannot believe you found my secret spot.”

 

A chill ran through Josie’s spine. She knew that voice, although it had never addressed her before. She looked up, and there, standing in all of her glory, was none other than Penelope Park.

 

“Oh uh,” Josie stammered, “I just needed a place to, um… Do you want me to move? That’s totally cool if you claimed it.” She started to gather up her things in an effort to escape quickly.

 

Penelope laughed, “No, stop, you’re good. It's just that I’ve just been coming back here since I was 11 and have never seen another person. You’re Josie, right?”

 

“Yeah!” she said a little too excitedly, immediately wincing. “And you’re, um, Penelope?”

 

“That’s right,” Penelope smiled slyly, sticking out her hand. “Nice to meet you officially, Josie Secret-Spot Stealer.”

 

“Nice to meet you, too,” Josie said, taking the outstretched hand in her own. She found herself staring into Penelope’s eyes for the first time. She had never been this close to the Slytherin girl before. Previously, she thought that the girl had green eyes. But they weren’t really just green. There was gold in them too, and the sun setting from the window made them shine mischievously.

 

“Okay well,” Penelope said, dropping her hand. It was almost as if she had broken a trance. “See you around then?”

 

“Yeah,” Josie whispered. “Yes,” she tried again, louder.

 

With one last look, Penelope disappeared around the corner, leaving the star-struck Gryffindor behind.

 

“Smooth Josie, real smooth,” she scolded herself, dropping her head in her book.

 

* * *

 

The next day Josie found herself crowded around a cauldron at her usual table in Potions. There was excitement in the air, considering today was the first lesson that they were actually going to brew something themselves. Tons of interesting ingredients were spread across their workspaces, but no one knew for sure what they would be mixing up. Snape had taken the first couple of weeks for demonstrations, so Josie was especially eager to get started.

 

“Good morning, class,” Snape announced in his usual monotone drawl. “Today you will be brewing the Draught of Living Death. This potion is exceptionally simple to brew, but given the low caliber of your intellectual levels, I gather that it may be a challenge for some of you.”

 

Josie had to stifle a laugh at this. Hope nudged her unapprovingly.

 

“Now, I want you to split up into pairs. However, I am tired of the babbling between houses. I require that you broaden your horizons and partner with someone of the opposite house,” Snape smiled evilly.

 

Instantly, a roar of complaint broke out among the class. Slytherins and Gryffindors did not get along, everyone knew that.

 

“Enough!” Snape boomed. “Find a partner otherwise I will have to remove you from the lesson.”

 

Begrudgingly, students started to shuffle around the room. Once Snape put his mind to something, the decision was final. But what was Josie going to do? Hope, MG, and Lizzie had already started weighing their options. This was turning out to be a huge problem for Josie considering she didn’t even know any Slytherins…

 

“Hey Josie,” a familiar voice said above her. She looked up to find Penelope Park standing there with a hopeful smile on her lips.

 

“Oh, hey Penelope!” Josie scrambled.

 

“Do you need a partner? I really want to knock this thing out,” she asked with a smile.

 

Josie could practically feel the shock oozing out of her friends. She had never even mentioned speaking to Penelope, let alone knowing her well enough to be partners for anything. And there were at least 10 other people in the class who would have willingly thrown themselves at the girl.

 

It took a minute for an enraged Lizzie to gather herself, but after she did, she was quick to respond. “There’s no way my sister wants to go with you, _Park,"_ she spit angrily.

 

Penelope’s eyes narrowed, “I think Josie can speak for herself.”

 

Feeling the tension rising, Josie made a choice. “I’d love to work with you, Penelope,” she stammered out.

 

Ignoring Lizzie’s dropped draw and quietly basking in the Slytherin girl’s winning smile, Josie gathered her things. “I’m sorry Liz, I’ll make it up to you later,” she promised as she followed Penelope back to her open table.

 

Instantly, she could feel eyes on her. Josie was used to going unnoticed at the school; sitting with Penelope Park was probably the most attention-drawing thing she had ever done. She looked over at the girl who was completely unbothered, already dividing up the instructions, as if working on a massive potion with a complete stranger was a walk in the park to her.

 

Almost as if she could read Josie’s mind Penelope said, “Hey, are you good? You didn’t have to say yes, you know. I know your sister doesn’t like me.”

 

“No! I’m glad you asked. I think you’re one of the only Slytherins I’ve ever talked to,” Josie admitted honestly. She instantly regretted it. _Great, she probably thinks I'm a loser now_.

 

“Really? That’s surprising," Penelope responded, looking over the ingredient list.

 

“Why do you say that?” Josie asked. She was in Gryffindor, so even if it was embarrassing, it really wasn’t that unusual.

 

“Well, I guess I know a few people who have wanted to ask you out. You’re kind of stunning."

 

Instantly, Josie’s face turned bright red. That was impossible. No one liked her. How could Penelope be so nonchalant about something like that? She hadn't even bothered to look up from her paper. Besides, Josie had never been asked out before. Wait... _Did Penelope just call her stunning?_

 

Before Josie could overanalyze the statement even more, Penelope started organizing the ingredients for the draught. She needed to focus. Snape was wrong, this potion was anything but simple. However, the duo happened to make a really good team. Before even the one hour mark, they were done. With a final stir, the potion was near-perfect. And after Snape came over and showered Penelope in compliments and even begrudgingly approved of Josie, they were able to pack up and leave. Surprisingly, they were the first ones finished.

 

As they exited together, Josie shot one final look at an angry Lizzie, quickly mouthing an “I’m sorry” before heading out the door.

 

“So, Josie,” Penelope asked beside her. “What are your plans for the rest of the day?”

 

Startled that the Slytherin girl was still talking to her, Josie quickly replied, “I’m probably going to read, I think,” she said, her face instantly feeling hot.

 

“Hm,” Penelope pondered aloud, sticking her hands in her pockets. “Have you ever seen the Slytherin common room? I know a really cool spot I think you might like.”

 

“Th…The Slytherin common room? Am I allowed in there?” Josie wasn't too sure about Slytherin's house rules, but she had ever heard of anyone else being allowed entrance to their private quarters.

 

“Sure. I’m a prefect, no one really questions who I bring in and out,” she said a smirk.

 

“Oh, well um okay then. That sounds like fun,” Josie replied, still baffled by this conversation.  

 

“Great. Well I have to get ready for Quidditch practice, but do you want to meet up after dinner? Say, at like, 7?”

 

“Yeah, awesome! Sounds good.”

 

"Cool, see you later." With one last smile, Penelope turned and headed off around the corner, leaving Josie standing alone in the corridor.

 

After a few minutes in shocked silence, Josie turned to see Hope standing next to her with an incredulous look on her face.

 

“Care to explain what that was?” Hope asked.

 

“Hope,” Josie said, still in shock. “I have no idea.”


	2. Snakes, Lions, and Grindylows

Josie had been quick to avoid any more Penelope-related questions by retreating to her dormitory after class. If anyone asked, she would just say she wasn't feeling well. "Must have been the fumes. Death draught and all that. Wouldn't put it past Snape," she told one concerned roommate.

 

However, when her stomach growled that evening, she knew she couldn’t hide any longer, so she grabbed her bag and trekked down to the Great Hall alone. When she arrived, she hurried over to the Gryffindor table and slung her leg over the bench next to Hope. She acted as if nothing was wrong as she piled up food onto her plate.

 

Her friends seemed to have other plans. As soon as she looked up, MG immediately started shooting out questions about what went down in class, Hope was staring at Josie with a look of uncontained admiration, peppering in her own questions, and Lizzie, well, Lizzie was refusing to look at her.

 

Josie was not ready for the onslaught. “Okay, guys, stop. Let me try to explain…” she started.

 

“There’s no need to explain, traitor,” Lizzie seethed from across the table, “You’ve clearly been sleeping with the enemy.”

 

“No, I haven’t!” Josie cried.

 

“Then how, dear sister, might you explain that betrayal today? Penelope Park? Really? I always knew you had a crush on her but never thought you’d actually act on it!"

 

Josie's face drained of color. How did she know? She'd always been so careful to hide her feelings around Lizzie...

 

“Wait, you like Penelope?” MG asked.

 

"Of course she does," Lizzie scoffed. "We have a connection. I can literally feel her heartbeat pickup whenever the snake walks in the room."

 

Josie was at a loss for words. “No! I mean, I just… Guys, nothing’s going on. I ran into her yesterday for like a second. I didn’t know she was going to ask me to be partners, I swear."

 

“Hold up,” Hope jumped in. “If I remember correctly, it sounded like you were meeting her again tonight. Josie and _the_ Penelope Park. Who would have guessed. I’m basically best friends with a celebrity.”

 

Josie dropped her head on the wooden table in frustration. How was she supposed to explain what was going on between her and Penelope when she didn’t even know herself? All of this was happening so fast. Before yesterday, the Slytherin girl had no idea who she even was.

 

Lizzie’s jaw was still clenched until seemingly out of nowhere her face brightened. “Okay Jo, seeing as I am such a kind and generous sister, I will allow this relationship on one condition,” she started, pointing a fork at her twin.

 

Josie picked up her head an readied herself for the worst.

 

“I want you to learn all of her secrets so we can tear her down from the inside,” Lizzie demanded, putting her silverware down and crossing her arms.

 

At that, Josie huffed and stood up. “Well, I’ve had enough of this. Goodnight, everybody.”

 

Josie swung her leg around the long bench and resolutely walked towards the front doors of the Great Hall. Today had been way too stressful. She was starting to think that she had made the whole thing up. There was no way that Penelope Park had asked her to hang out, right? She had to be dreaming. Or hallucinating. Or something.

 

Discouraged, the Gryffindor girl made her way up to the Gryffindor Common Room. However, before she could relay the password to the Fat Lady, she was stopped by a figure at the door.

 

“Hey, there you are.”

 

“Penelope,” Josie exclaimed, surprised to see the girl.

 

“I believe we have plans? Last time I checked we were supposed to hang at 7? If you’re too busy, we can do it another time," the Slytherin prefect offered.

 

“No! No. I’m ready. Would you believe me if I say it’s been a really off day for me?” she said apologetically.

 

Penelope laughed. “I get it, but maybe I can try to make it better?”

 

“I’d like that,” Josie answered bashfully.

 

Penelope smiled warmly and grabbed Josie by the hand, pulling her to the stairwell.

 

* * *

 

_Oh my god, she’s holding my hand._

 

This was the only thought running through Josie’s mind. She simply could not believe that the girl she had been obsessing over for _years_ was talking to her, let alone _holding her hand_.

 

As they wound their way through the castle, she could feel her nervousness growing. What did Penelope want with her? Was this some kind of joke? Josie tried not to let her insecurities get the best of her, but it was hard to not think that something might be wrong given how surreal it all was.

 

Before she could confuse herself even more, they had reached the entrance to the Slytherin dungeons. Josie had walked by this entrance many times on her way to Potions, but had never thought that she would ever actually go down into the restricted area.

 

“Are you ready?” Penelope asked, still gripping her hand.

 

“As I’ll ever be,” Josie responded nervously.

 

Penelope tossed back a quick laugh and dropped her hand. Josie couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed, but given the fact that the staircase was far too narrow for two people to go down side-by-side, she understood.

 

 _“Vipera!”_   Penelope said firmly to a blank wall at the bottom of the stairs. Suddenly, the stones began to shift and change form. Before long, an ornately-carved passage was revealed. Green accents highlighted twisting snake sculptures decorated the gateway.

 

“Welcome to the Slytherin Common Room,” Penelope said, spreading her arms out to the opening, gesturing for Josie to go ahead of her.

 

Josie swallowed nervously and stepped into the massive stone chamber. Green lanterns and curtains adorned the walls while regal furniture was artfully placed around the floor. The place was immaculate; she felt as if she had entered a royal palace. In fact, she probably would have thought it was a real palace if not for the Slytherin students filtering in and out.

 

“Gryffindor does not look like this,” Josie said, amazed. Her eyes were bouncing all around the room, trying to take it all in.

 

“Well, I guess you’ll have to take me to sometime so we can compare," Penelope winked.

 

Josie had only just met this girl, and yet she seemed to hold some godly power over her. She didn’t need a mirror to know that her face was completely red.

 

“So, what do you want to do,” Penelope asked, walking down the marble steps, expecting Josie to follow.

 

The Gryffindor hurried after her, taking note of the curious eyes that followed them as they went.

 

“Whatever you want! I’m all yours.”

 

Penelope seemed to like that answer and smirked. “Okay then, follow me.”

 

The Slytherin prefect took a sharp turn to the right side of the room and together they walked down a narrow corridor next to the fireplace. They passed many old, oaken doors and grim portraits before stopping at a dead-end. Josie could barely see the girl, the only light provided was a dull green glow emulating from the walls.

 

“Wh—What’s this?” she inquired nervously. For all she knew, Penelope could be leading her into some kind of danger. She wasn’t completely unaware of the rumors that followed the elusive girl.

 

“This,” Penelope responded, fiddling in her pocket and pulling out an ornate little golden key. “Is my absolute favorite place in all of Hogwarts."

 

Before Josie could ask her another question, she inserted the key into a small hole in the wall and turned it twice. Instantly, the stones began to shift, much like they did at the opening of the Common Room, revealing a golden door.

 

Penelope pulled it open and motioned for Josie to enter. Immediately, she was entranced by what she saw.

 

The gate opened to a massive circular room made of glass. Looking out, all she could see was dark water and sea creatures swimming gracefully all around her. There were mermaids and grindylows, and countless other creatures that she had only ever read about in textbooks. There were cushions along the floor in the emerald green of Slytherin as well as black accents with the Park family crest. Josie had never seen anything like it.

 

“Welcome to the Great Lake Observatory,” Penelope said, regarding Josie’s reaction. “My great-great-great grandfather built this place as a tribute to Salazar Slytherin, and it’s been a secret in my family ever since. I don’t even know if Dumbledore knows about it.”

 

“It’s incredible,” Josie whispered, mesmerized, turning to look back at the girl.

 

“I'm glad you think so. I see you sitting by the water sometimes and thought you'd might like to see what’s underneath,” Penelope mentioned, looking slightly embarrassed by the admission.

_She’s noticed me before?_ It was hard to tell under the dull glow emulating from the lake, but it looked as if there was even some color painting her pretty olive cheeks.

 

“I love it,” Josie told her, moving to stand in front of the girl. “Thank you for taking me here.”

 

“You're welcome,” Penelope responded, lifting her eyes to look into Josie’s.

 

Josie couldn’t stop staring again. In the dim light, Penelope’s eyes were deep and dark, looking back into her own. They reminded Josie of those crystal balls Professor Trelawney made them use in Divination; they were foggy and completely unreadable. Josie thought she could spend forever trying to understand eyes like that.

 

After a few moments, Penelope refocused her attention. Her eyes floated above and below, to her ears and nose and down to her lips, until they regarded nearly every area of Josie's face. It was a little unnerving being observed like this, but she wasn't uncomfortable or anxious by the attention. Slowly, Penelope raised one hand to tuck a piece of hair behind Josie’s ear. The Gryffindor girl was too entranced by the motion to process it happening. Suddenly, as if her body had a mind of its own, she leaned in slightly, and let her eyes fall to Penelope’s down lips…

 

A sudden thump coming from above sprung them apart. They looked up and saw the tail end of an enormously large fish.

 

Penelope laughed nervously and rubbed her neck restlessly. “Sometimes the creatures of the lake can be a bit aggressive.”

 

“Yeah,” Josie breathed, face blazing.

_I almost kissed Penelope Park_.

 

“So, um, about that book you were reading the other day, do you want to tell me about it?” the Slytherin girl asked, obviously trying to dilute the tension that had just filled the room.

 

Josie shook herself out of her thoughts. If she though too much about what had just happened, she might not be able to function. “Sure! My mom just sent it to me. I already love it. Have you ever heard of the Shamans of the Zhou Dynasty?”

 

“Can’t say I have,” Penelope laughed and plopped down on some cushions scattered on the floor. “Please enlighten me.”

 

* * *

 

They must have been talking for hours. Under the dull glow of the Great Lake, it was hard to keep track of time. Just like Josie had always imagined, Penelope was smart and eloquent, but she never would have guessed just how funny she was.

 

Josie was still recovering from a story she told regarding a third-year Penelope pulling an elaborate prank on Snape during the Christmas feast.

 

“No way,” Josie said in disbelief, wiping away tears. “That man _loves_ you.”

 

“Yeah, well, he does now but I was evil to him back in my rebellious youth,” she reminisced proudly. "Honestly, I think he just appreciates someone having the nerve to challenge him. No one ever does, except Dumbledore of course."

 

“Yeah, right,” Josie said, rolling her eyes. “If I tried pulling that, I would have been expelled faster than you could say _Merlin_. Speaking of Snape, I still can’t believe he made Gryffindors and Slytherins partner up today. He hates my house more than anyone. I would love to know who put him up to that,” Josie laughed.

 

Penelope looked down at the book in her hands. It looked as if she was pondering what she wanted to say next.

 

“He did it because I asked him to.”

 

“He… _what_?” Josie asked incredulously.

 

“Yeah,” she said, looking at her hands.

 

“Why?” Josie was confused. Partnering with the enemy? That was an odd request for anyone, especially a Slytherin.

 

Penelope cleared her throat and spoke quickly. “Well, um, I kind of needed a break from my friends, you know how they can be, and I knew that this would be the only way. Snape likes me and I can be pretty persuasive,” she shrugged.

 

Somehow, Josie knew that this wasn’t the complete truth, but she didn’t want to pry. 

 

As if she timed it herself, a sharp buzzing noise rang out from Penelope’s pocket.

 

“Damn,” the girl said, pulling out her glowing wand. “Prefect meeting. I’m sorry, I have to go.”

 

“Oh, alright. It’s getting late anyway I should probably head back,” the Gryffindor said, gathering her things.

 

“Let me walk you. My meeting is near your dorm anyway,” Penelope offered.

 

“Okay,” Josie smiled.

 

Penelope stood up and pulled Josie with her. They made their way out of the secret observatory and then left the common room. It didn’t take long for them to find their way back to the portrait of the Fat Lady.

 

“So,” Penelope started, scuffing her feet on the stone floor.

 

“So,” Josie mirrored.

 

“I had a really great time. Would you maybe… like to do this again sometime?” Penelope asked, looking at Josie from beneath her eyelashes.

 

“I’d really like that,” she answered. She was sure that Penelope had never been told no with a look like that. Josie wondered if she might be part Veela. No normal person could have that much power.

 

They stood there for a moment, before Penelope leaned in slightly. She stood completely still, unsure of what was coming next, until she felt soft lips press into her cheek.

 

“Bye, Josie,” Penelope whispered before leaning back.

 

“Bye, Penelope,” Josie said breathlessly.

 

With one final look, she turned and walked down the corridor.

 

* * *

 

Josie staggered into the common room in a daze. Her mind was having trouble processing all that had just happened in the past 24 hours. Still completely entranced, she made her way to one of the big armchairs in front of the fireplace.

 

“Josie, there you ar… Oh my god, Jo, you’re _glowing_ ,” Hope exclaimed, walking up to her from her spot by the window.

 

“What? No, I’m not. What does that even mean?” she responded, first glancing at Hope and then examining at her arms for any signs of magic.

 

“No, I mean you just look so, I don’t know, _happy_ ,” Hope said. “Where have you been?”

 

“I was with Penelope, remember?” She whispered, nervously looking around the room. Her sister had the irritating habit of popping in at inconvenient times and she really didn't want her hearing this conversation.

 

“And the truth comes out! No wonder you look so smitten. You two snogged, didn’t you?” Hope grinned.

 

“Snogged? Who snogged,” Lizzie said, suddenly materializing next to the pair. _Great_.

 

“Josie and Penelope,” Hope answered knowingly.

 

“No we didn’t!” Josie tried, knowing her words would be hitting a brick wall.

 

“I cannot believe my own flesh and blood would have _relations_ with that Slytherin scum. You know she’s just out to get me, right? This is obviously just another poorly-veiled attack,” Lizzie asserted.

 

Josie stood up suddenly. “Nothing is going on. And even if it was, I’m sick of all of you coming after me for this. And no, Lizzie, she’s not out to get you. She happens to be really nice. Besides, it’s my life, and I can snog, or not snog, whoever I like!”

 

“Whoa, Jo got with somebody? Why didn’t anyone tell me?” MG asked, appearing out of nowhere.

 

With that, Josie huffed and stormed up the staircase to the girls’ dormitory, leaving the bewildered group behind.

 

* * *

 

The next morning Josie made her way down to the Great Hall alone. She was still mad at her nosy friends so decided that she was going to get up early and eat breakfast by herself.

 

Once she arrived, however, she was immediately interrupted by her Herbology partner, Rafael. 

 

“Hey, Josie! Wait up,” he said. He was slightly out of breath; it looked as if he had just jogged awhile to catch up with her.

 

“Hey Raf,” she replied, actually happy to see the boy. He was one of her favorite non-Gryffindors, and there was no one else at school that made her laugh like he did. “What’s up?”

 

“So, I wanted to ask you something…” he started, looking around nervously.

 

 _That’s weird_ , she thought. Rafael was always extremely (borderline aggressively, at times) confident. He was so outgoing that he was able to open Josie up, which was not an easy task by any means. It was because of his winning personality (and good looks) that he was one of the most popular boys in their year.

 

“Okay?” she encouraged.

 

“So, you know that there’s a Hogsmeade trip coming up this weekend. And, well, I was wondering if you might want to go… with me,” he asked hastily.

 

“Sure, that sounds like fun! Who else is coming?” Josie really liked Raf. She didn’t get to hang out with the Ravenclaws as much as she used to considering they only had one class together. They were a tight pack, the Ravenclaws, and it was typically unusual for them to hang out with other houses outside of lessons.

 

“No one, actually. I was kind of hoping it would just be you and me. Like a date?”

 

Josie could see the red tint behind his dark cheeks.

 

“ _Oh_ ,” she swallowed. This was too much to process, so she answered quickly. “Sure, yeah, I’d like that.”

 

“Great!” his face broke out into a wide grin. “Well, I’ll see you in class later, yeah?”

 

“Yep! See you then,” She said in a daze.

 

With that, Rafael turned and went to join his friends. A couple of them cheered and clapped him on the shoulder. Still confused by what had just happened, Josie turned to find a seat at the Gryffindor table. That’s when she saw her.

 

Penelope was staring at Rafael’s back angrily. She was blatantly ignoring her friend who was chatting obliviously next to her. It wasn’t long before she moved her icy gaze to Josie. She had never been at the receiving end at one of these glares, but she had heard the horror stories. Quickly, she averted her gaze and moved to sit down.

 

Why was Penelope mad? It’s not like she did anything wrong. They were friends… were they even friends? They never really clarified that.

 

Just then, MG plopped down across from her.

 

“Hey JoJo. I hope you’re not still mad at me? I’m sorry, although I'm not exactly sure what I did...” he said, tagging a swig of orange juice from his goblet.

 

“No, I’m not mad,” she sighed. It was pretty much impossible to be angry with him. “Besides, I need to talk to you about something.”

 

"Advice aye? You came to the right place. How can I be of service?"

 

She gathered herself for a moment. “I think that Rafael just asked me out.”

 

He almost choked on his juice. “ _What_? Tall, dark, handsome, Captain-of-Ravenclaw Rafael?”

 

“That’s the one.”

 

He whistled approvingly. “First Penelope, now Rafael. I didn’t know you had it in you, Saltzman.”

 

Josie blushed. “It’s not like that. I’ve never even thought of Raf as anything other than a friend. I was so thrown off by the offer that I said yes. And I think Penelope hates me now.”

 

“I doubt that,” he said.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Well, for one, she’s looking at you longingly from across the room."

 

Without thinking, Josie turned sharply to see Penelope quickly drop her gaze down to her plate. 

 

“That doesn’t mean _look_ ,” MG said, shaking his head. “I swear, Jo, you’ve got to learn how to be more discrete.”

 

“Sorry,” she mumbled. “What do you think I should do?”

 

“Seeing as you have two of the hottest commodities at school going after you, I really don’t think you have to _do_ anything,” he said as he took a bite of his toast. “Just let the chips fall where they may.”

 

Josie groaned. “But, I don’t even think I like Raf? And there’s no way Penelope actually likes me.”

 

“Make her jealous, then,” he said, as if this was the most obvious thing in the world. "Show her what she's missing."

 

“What do you mean?" Josie asked.

 

“Go out with Rafael and see if it peeks her interest, so to speak.”

 

“I don’t know, Raf’s a really nice guy. I don’t want to hurt his feelings.” she said, conflicted. Rafael was a good friend, and she didn't want to mess that up for a girl who probably wasn't interested in her.

 

“It’s just one date, what’s the worst that could happen?” 

 

“I feel like everytime someone says that something bad happens,” Josie said anxiously.

 

“You’re not wrong,” MG laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all know what happens when Penelope gets jealous ;) I hope you guys are liking the story so far!!


	3. Bad Moon Rising

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Josie's date with Rafael and Penelope being Penelope about it. Happy New Year everybody!

The week went by in a flash and, sooner than Josie was ready for, Hogsmeade weekend rolled around. She hadn’t spoken to Penelope all week, and she was starting to think that the girl was avoiding her. Josie couldn’t help but feel disappointed by this, so she decided to stick to MG’s plan and go on her date with Raf.

 

“What are we going to do today, then? I’ve really been craving some Fizzing Whizzbees so I say we hit up Honeyduke’s first,” Lizzie said while putting on the finishing touches of her makeup. “Although, we can’t get too many because the Four Founder’s Day Ball is coming up and I need to watch my figure.”

 

Oh no. she forgot to tell her sister about her date with Rafael. She racked her brain on how to let break the news to her twin.

 

Finding no way around it, Josie settled on telling her the truth. “Actually, I can’t this time. I have a date.”

 

“A _what?_   With who?” Lizzie said, dropping her lipstick and turning to face Josie.

 

“A date,” Josie affirmed. “With Rafael Waithe in Ravenclaw. He’s my Herbology partner. Do you know him?”

 

Lizzie’s face turned stone-white. “Yes, I know him,” Lizzie said emotionlessly. “Remember that boy I told you about a few days ago? My one true love?”

 

“Oh no, Liz, I’m so sorry,” Josie sighed. “I can cancel? I had no idea you liked him.”

 

“It’s fine,” the blonde twin said between tight lips. “Have fun on your date.”

 

With that, Lizzie got up and stormed out of the room.

 

“Great,” Josie whispered to herself.

 

* * *

 

After throwing on some clothes, she made her way down to the front entrance by herself. Once she got there, she looked around and saw Rafael waiting for her by the fountain.

 

“Hey!” he said, walking up to greet her.

 

“Hi,” she replied, smiling. He really was a good guy, and despite all that had happened, she was still excited to hang out with him.

 

“So, I was thinking we could stop at Madam Puddifoot’s first? And then after we’re done eating maybe we could grab some butterbeers at The Three Broomsticks?”

 

“Sure,” she smiled anxiously. Madam Puddifoot’s was the couple’s spot. She wasn’t eager to go to such a romantic location, but she didn't want to tell him no. “Sounds like a plan.”

 

“Awesome,” he grinned.

 

Together, they made their way down to Hogsmeade. Rafael was easy to talk to, so her nerves slowly eased as they went along. However, they picked up full-speed when they arrived at the entrance of the fancy, overly-pink tea shop.

 

“Here we are,” he said, pulling the door open for Josie.

 

Instantly, she was overwhelmed by strong perfumes and the sight of many overly-happy couples. _Here we are, indeed._

 

Her and Rafael talked over tea and cakes, and it wasn’t as bad as she had anticipated. He was funny and charming and said all of the right things. When they were done eating their little finger sandwiches and tea, he gallantly paid for the food and insisted that they continue their date at The Three Broomsticks.

 

Once outside, Josie shivered. It was now early November, and the weather was just starting to get colder. Rafael noticed Josie’s reaction to the cold and began to remove his jacket.

 

“Here,” he said. “Take this.”

 

Normally, Josie would have rejected the offer but, in all honesty, she was freezing. Plus, the contrast from the extremely-hot tea shop to the freezing cold was a little overwhelming.

 

“Thanks,” she smiled, taking the jacket.

 

Together, they headed over to the popular pub. She could hear the loud noises coming from within far before Rafael opened the door. Once inside, they were greeted by the familiar sight of their classmates having a good time with their bottomless mugs of butterbeer.

 

“Let’s get a table,” he said, maneuvering them to the back of the bar. On their way past, many of Rafael’s buddies called out his name and offered quick hellos. Josie didn’t see her own friends and was slightly uncomfortable by the constant attention she was receiving from relative strangers.

 

Once they found a table, Josie felt better. They were tucked in the corner and she was grateful for the privacy. After they settled in, Rafael offered to buy a pitcher from the bar. Josie watched him move through the crowd until he disappeared. She then took this opportunity to survey her surroundings.

 

She had been to The Three Broomsticks before, but the had never seen it this populated. Students from all houses were knocking back drinks and talking loudly; it was nice to see everyone so relaxed after a hard couple of weeks of school. Her happiness spiked even more when she saw MG at the bar. He was faced away from her, but she could recognize his full head of hair anywhere. Josie was about to call his name until she saw that he was actively flirting with the girl seated next to him. _Of course._

 

She couldn't quite make out who the girl was given her angle and the fact that the her face was somewhat hidden. The mystery girl was bold too, leaning over and whispering in his ear. She needed to know, so she decided to bend over her table to get a better look. Almost instantly, green eyes flashed to meet hers.

 

Penelope was whispering in MG’s ear.

 

Josie watched, stunned, as Penelope sat back and smirked at her. That was the final straw. Angry and hurt, she got up and fled to the bathroom. Luckily, no one was in there. She ran over to the sink and gripped it tightly, taking a few deep breaths. She was overreacting. So, her crush was flirting with her best friend? Who cares. It’s not like they were dating or anything. She had no reason to feel this way. She was on a great date with Rafael who was nice and actually wanted to be with her.

 

Suddenly, the bathroom door opened. She forgot to lock it on her way in.

 

“Sorry I...” Josie started, but stopped short when she saw who it was.

 

Penelope slipped into the room and shut the door. She stared at Josie intensely.

 

“What do you want,” Josie said, hating that her voice shook a little.

 

“Why are you with him?” Penelope asked.

 

Josie gawked at her for a moment before speaking. “I don’t know.”

 

Penelope closed in on Josie, effectively making the girl walk backwards in an attempt to keep some distance. She was stopped abruptly when her back hit the sink. Now face-to-face, the Slytherin girl put her hands on either side of Josie and leaned in.

 

“Do you like him?” she whispered.

 

“I—I’m not sure,” she answered just as quietly. It was hard to think with her this close. Her brain was foggy and the only thing on her mind was how inviting Penelope’s lips looked.

 

“Hm,” the girl hummed, eyes floating from Josie’s downward. “What do you want right now?”

 

Josie could almost see the electricity between them. Penelope’s eyes were dark and deep, almost completely black and just ringed with green. She had never felt this intensely about anyone.

 

“I—I want…” she breathed, eyes now firmly glued to Penelope’s lips.

 

“I thought so,” Penelope smirked, leaning back suddenly and stepping away. “Well, this has been fun, but I should be getting back,” she said, fully aware of the power she had over Josie. “See you around, Saltzman.”

 

With that, Penelope turned and opened the door, slipping back into the crowd and out of sight.

 

* * *

 

Her brain was a mess, but Josie needed to get out of that bathroom. At this point, Rafael was probably worried. She needed to mentally prepare herself first, though. When she looked in the mirror, she took in the sight of her dilated pupils and flushed cheeks.

 

 _Get ahold of yourself_ ,  Josie chided her reflection.

 

She just needed to not think about it. She couldn’t let Penelope control her like that. It was her life. With the last bit of determination she had left, she collected herself and walked out the door. When she got back to her table, she saw Rafael sitting alone with two mugs of butterbeer. His face visibly brightened when he saw her.

 

“Hey,” he said. “Where’d you go off to?”

 

“Oh, sorry. I had to use the bathroom. Long line.”

 

“Ah, no worries,” he smiled.

 

She knew she had to end it with the Ravenclaw boy. It wasn’t fair to keep dragging him along in her mess. He was one of the few people she felt she could really talk to and she didn’t want to lose that.

 

“Hey Raf,” she started. “Thanks for being such a great date. I had a really great time…”

 

“Why do I sense a “but” coming,” he smiled sadly.

 

“It’s just, well, there’s someone else who… and I thought I could get over it, but I just… can’t.” Josie felt tears pricking at her eyes. She didn’t want to hurt Raf’s feelings, but after that stint Penelope pulled in the bathroom, her emotions were all over the place.

 

“Ouch, okay I get it,” Rafael said, holding up his hands. “Do I know the guy, at least?”

 

Josie laughed anxiously. “No, uh, I don’t think so.”

 

He looked disappointed but luckily not too upset. “Well, when you figure all that out you know where to find me,” he said while grabbing the pitcher and filling the two glasses, “We can still enjoy these butterbeers as friends, though, right?”

 

“I’d like nothing more,” she replied, snatching a glass and taking a swig. “The next one is on me.”

 

* * *

 

Josie really needed to find Penelope. It had been a couple of days since the bathroom incident and the more she thought about it, the angrier she got. That girl had some nerve manipulating her like that.

 

Sure, it was kind of her fault for going out with Rafael in the first place, but trying to control one of her best friends? That just crossed the line.

 

It took a week before Josie was finally able to corner the Slytherin girl. She had missed her in Potions and couldn’t find her at any of the meals, but she knew Penelope couldn’t escape her after quidditch practice. Josie waited that Friday afternoon outside of the arena as tired Slytherin players slowly filtered out of the locker room. She grew more and more anxious as time went by. Shouldn't she have come out by now? Gathering up some courage, Josie stepped in front of a tall seventh-year boy.

 

“Hi,” she said. “Was Penelope Park practicing with you today?”

 

He looked down at her suspiciously. “What’s it to you, Gryffindor?”

 

“Please,” she tried, conveying as much urgency as she could into her tone. “I really need to speak with her.”

 

He sized he up for a moment before saying, “She’s getting some extra reps in on the pitch. Don’t tell her I told you.”

 

Considering she didn’t even know the boy’s name, she knew this wouldn’t be a problem. “I won’t, thank you,” she said before turning and hurrying through the gates.

 

When she reached the field, Josie looked up and saw a figure zooming above her on a broom. The chaser was shooting quaffles from distance and flying to retrieve them. Naturally, she didn’t miss a single shot. _Just add that to the list of things she’s perfect at._

 

Shaking the thought out of her head, Josie channeled the anger she’d been feeling the last couple of days. “Hey!” she shouted up at the girl.

 

Curious, Penelope stopped mid-shot and looked down.

 

“I need to talk to you!” Josie yelled, trying to maintain the power in her voice.

 

It was hard to tell from her low angle, but it looked as if the girl on the broom was contemplating whether or not to actually listen to the demand. She gave in eventually, gradually flying down to where Josie was standing.

 

“How can I be of assistance, Saltzman?” Penelope asked, dryly. “Try and make it quick, though. As you can see, I’m busy.”

 

Josie huffed. “You… You can’t just tell me what to do. That stunt you pulled last weekend, that’s not fair.” Josie was having trouble formulating her words. She had prepared a whole speech too, but suddenly that was out the window. It probably had something to do with Penelope Park standing there slightly sweaty in her quidditch robes. _Damn her for being so attractive._

 

“Hm, I’m not exactly sure what you’re referring to?” Penelope teased, feigning ignorance.

 

“You know,” Josie exclaimed, “I’m not going to explain it to you.”

 

“Oh, wait, now I remember,” she smiled evilly, advancing on Josie. The Gryffindor refused to back away, now standing toe-to-toe with the Slytherin girl. “When your friend was flirting with me? What’s his name again? MD or something? He’s cute.”

 

Josie was fuming. What was wrong with this girl?

 

“Or was it when I cornered you in the bathroom?” she chuckled. “You liked that, didn’t you? Much more interesting than your bland new boyfriend.”

 

“He’s not my boyfriend,” Josie managed to spit out.

 

“He sure looked like it, buying you drinks, giving you his jacket. It’s great, honestly. I’m happy for you.”

 

Josie heard a little bitterness in her tone, so she jumped on it. “I don’t know, Penelope, sounds to me like you’re jealous.”

 

Penelope looked stunned. And Josie was, too, honestly. She had no idea where that came from, but she didn’t regret it.

 

The Slytherin girl narrowed her eyes. “Oh, please. I'm not _jealous._ ”

 

Josie could sense her tough-girl exterior cracking, so she decided to just ask her burning question outright. “Why were you so mad about me going on that date with Rafael?”

 

Penelope stared at her firmly before answering. “I don’t like him,” she stated boldly. “You can do better.”

 

She wasn’t expecting that, but was happy to finally receive a straight answer. “Have you ever even met him? He’s cool, Penelope.”

 

“Yeah, whatever,” she said, rolling her eyes stubbornly.

 

Josie sighed. “Listen, I like being your friend, but not when you try to order me around and mess with me, okay? I don’t understand you, and that’s fine, but I’m really over people I care about stepping all over me. I’m really, really over it.”

 

Penelope was taken aback. Josie was sure that no one had ever dared speak to her like that before. Josie had never talked to anyone like that, either, but given all that had happened, she really needed to get those feelings off her chest.

 

“And I’m sorry for going out with Rafael, if that offended you somehow,” she continued. “I was surprised when he asked me, so I said yes…”

 

“You don’t have to explain yourself,” Penelope interrupted. “It’s your life and I overreacted. It’s just, I like hanging out with you, and seeing you with that guy, I don’t know. It made me mad. I can be selfish sometimes, so I’m sorry.”

 

Now Josie was surprised. She just wanted an apology really, she didn’t expect Penelope to open up to her like that.

 

“Thank you… For telling me that. I really appreciate it,” Josie answered, hoping the other girl could feel her sincerity.

 

They stood there in silence for a bit, neither knowing what to say or do next. Penelope seemed to be contemplating something, and turned back to Josie suddenly. “Hey, can I make it up to you? I need to remind you that I’m not a total asshole,” she asked hopefully.

 

Josie laughed. “First of all, you’re not an asshole. You just acted like one. But I’m listening.”

 

Penelope smiled. “So, there’s a blood moon happening tonight. It makes the lake turn all these different colors. Would you like to accompany me in the observatory while I disregard all my homework to watch?”

 

“I don’t know, Penelope,” she started. “You have a lot of ground to make up with me. Will there at least be snacks?”

 

Penelope held a shocked had over her heart. “What kind of host would I be if I didn’t bring snacks?”

 

Josie laughed. “Fine. I’m in.”


	4. Riders in the Sky

For the next couple of weeks, Josie found herself spending the majority of her time with Penelope. After they had their heart-to-heart on the quidditch pitch, they became inseparable. Whether it was walking to classes together or just hanging out in the observatory, they always seemed to be together.

 

People were starting to notice, too. It was always odd seeing a Slytherin and Gryffindor together, but it was especially odd seeing _Penelope_ _Park_ hanging out with a Gryffindor.

 

No one was more aware of this fact more than Lizzie. It took days of reassurances and apologies on Josie’s part for her sister to get over the date with Rafael, but this new friendship she had with Penelope was seemingly unforgivable.

  

“I just cannot believe you’re friends with that demon,” Lizzie whispered loudly in the library one evening, earning a glare from Madam Pince, the old librarian.

 

Josie sighed heavily, tired of going over this for the hundredth time. “If you just gave her a chance, you would like her. You guys are actually pretty similar.”

 

Lizzie scoffed. “We are not _.”_

“ _Shhhhh_ ,” Madam Pince shot at them.

 

“Sorry,” Lizzie said rolling her eyes, but lowering her voice nonetheless. “I just think it’s a bad idea for you to be around her, that’s all.”

 

“I’m not going to stop hanging out with her, if that’s what you want,” Josie replied firmly. “She’s my friend and nothing you say can change that.”

 

“Okay, fine, don’t listen to me. But don’t say I didn’t warn you when the snake finally snaps,” Lizzie cautioned, returning to her Charms paper.

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Josie ate breakfast early and walked down to the dungeons, relaying the password to the Slytherin Common Room when she got there. No one really questioned her just coming and going anymore. Well, no one questioned Penelope, anyway.

 

“Hey,” the Slytherin girl called when she walked in, not bothering to get up from her spot on the couch by the fireplace.

 

“Hey back,” Josie replied, moving to sit in one of the armchairs across from her.

 

“Oh, look who it is,” Penelope’s curly-haired friend Landon said from across the room. “Are you even in Gryffindor anymore? You basically live here.”

 

“Ha ha, very funny,” Josie responded. She liked the boy. If you had told Josie a month ago that she would be friends with not one, but _multiple_ Slytherins, she would have laughed in your face.

 

“So what’s the game plan for tonight, ladies? Are you joining us for the post-match festivities after we crush Gryffindor, Josette?” Landon said, moving to occupy the other armchair.

 

Josie rolled her eyes. Today was the big rivalry quidditch match between their houses. Josie didn’t really care much for quidditch, but she promised she would watch. Plus, Hope had just been recruited to the Gryffindor team after one of their beaters got injured last week.

 

“You guys are gonna have a party celebrating a loss?” Josie teased.

 

“Oh, please,” Penelope chided. “Like Gryffindor has a chance. Have you seen us? We’re unstoppable.”

 

She technically wasn’t wrong. Penelope was one of the best chasers Slytherin had had in years; they hadn’t lost a match all season.

 

“We’ll see about that,” was all Josie could come up with.

 

Penelope laughed.

 

* * *

 

Later that day, Josie went up to her room to get ready for the match. She was conflicted because she didn’t want to actively root against her friends, but she was in Gryffindor after all. As a compromise, she decided to wear a green shirt under her house sweater in support. She took a quick look in the mirror before tossing on her scarf and heading down to the common room.

 

“There she is!” hollered Hope from the bottom of the stairs. She was already dressed in her uniform and sporting a wide grin.

 

“Hey champ,” she called back. “Are you ready to make me proud today?”

 

“You know it,” she winked. “Where is everybody?”

 

“Lizzie is still getting ready, obviously, but I’m not sure where anyone else is,” Josie responded, reaching the bottom of the stairs and hoping to dodge any questions about MG.

 

“Here I am!” Lizzie announced, sauntering down the steps. She was tastefully decked out in red and gold. “Good luck today, Mikaelson. Please bludger as many Slytherin losers as you can. That’s all I ask.”

 

Hope rolled her eyes. “I’ll try my best. But I’ve got to get going. I’ll see you both after, yeah? Say bye to MG for me!” With that she jogged out of the common room.

 

“Where is that boy, anyway? I feel like I haven’t seen him in forever,” Lizzie asked, looking around.

 

The truth was, things were still not good between her and MG. She was still mad at him for flirting with Penelope. He knew how she felt about her, and yet he did it anyway.

 

“I don’t know,” Josie said, feigning innocence.

 

The blonde girl eyed her suspiciously. “Okay... well, we better get going. I want good seats. I refuse to stand in the back with the common folk.”

 

“Whatever you say, princess,” Josie mumbled, heading out through the portrait hole.

 

* * *

 

The air was electric in the stadium. This was the biggest sporting event of the year. All of Hogwarts was in attendance, even the professors and the students from the other two houses. Everyone was talking anxiously while waiting for the match to begin.

 

“Ugh, it’s freezing,” Lizzie complained while blowing warm air into her hands. “How do people stand this?”

 

“We go over this every year, Liz. It’s house pride! Besides, we actually have friends on the team now. Hope has been waiting for this for years.”

 

It was true; Hope had been dreaming about making the squad since she first arrived at Hogwarts. Plus, Josie loved seeing the excitement on her classmates’ faces. Besides the house cup, quidditch was really the only time when they could represent Gryffindor with pride. Some kids even painted their faces and made signs.

 

“Yeah, yeah. But I’m starving. Why didn’t you remind us to get breakfast before coming?” Lizzie moaned.

 

Josie opened her mouth to object before Lizzie interrupted. “You know what, it doesn’t matter. They’re selling snacks outside. I’m gonna go grab something so I don’t pass out.” With that, Lizzie turned and made her way out of their section.

 

Josie was watching her sister retreat through the crowd when she felt someone squeeze in beside her. She turned to see who it was and instantly deflated.

 

“What do you want, MG,” she sighed.

 

“Listen, I know I’m the last person you want to see right now, but I really need to talk to you,” he exclaimed pleadingly.

 

“I don’t have anything to say to you,” Josie replied, turning to face the pitch.

 

“I know you hate me. I would hate me too, but you have to know how sorry I am. I didn’t mean to hurt you. Penelope, she’s just so persuasive, you know? It’s probably the sex herbs she puts in her weed.”

 

Josie shot him a look.

 

“But that’s no excuse,” he continued, holding up his hands. “I hate that I hurt you, but I need you back in my life, Jo. Please forgive me?” he pleaded, looking at her with his big brown eyes.

 

Josie sighed. She really did miss MG, and she knew the power Penelope had over people. Plus, if she forgave Penelope she should forgive him too, right? It was only fair.

 

“Okay, I forgive you,” she decided, watching as his face instantly lit up. “ _But_ you have to promise to not sneak behind my back again. We’re supposed to be best friends, remember?”

 

“I swear it on my life, _no_ , my hair. Thank you, thank you, _thank_ _you,”_ he exclaimed, pulling Josie into a tight hug.

 

“Okay, what did I miss?” Lizzie said, returning with some popcorn.

 

“Oh, nothing. You look ravishing today, by the way. That sweater really suits you,” MG flirted.

 

“Whatever,” Lizzie replied disinterestedly, grabbing a handful of her snack and shoving it in her mouth.

 

Suddenly, a roar broke out in the crowd. Josie turned to the pitch and saw the Gryffindor team fly out the gates. They soared around the field once before settling into position.

 

Josie located Hope at the far end of the field, she was gripping her bat tightly but she looked ready.

 

“WOOOO GO HOPE! I KNOW HER!” MG screamed, cupping his hands around his mouth.

 

Then, they heard cheers from the opposite side of the pitch. The Slytherin team had just taken flight, lead by Penelope of course.

 

As usual, Josie was entranced by the girl. With her hair pulled back and heavy padding on she looked fearless. Josie mentally tried to turn down her crush a little bit so she could focus on the game.

 

She normally wasn’t nervous before matches, but Josie felt a flutter in her chest when Madam Hooch blew her whistle to start the match. Josie watched the quaffle, bludgers, and golden snitch fly into the air with interest. Almost immediately, Penelope dove and snatched up the quaffle, dodging the Gryffindors with ease. She tossed it over to Landon in a give-and-go and scored before anyone could process what had happened.

 

“There she goes folks!” the Ravenclaw announcer broadcasted, “10 points to Slytherin! As brought to you by the one-and-only Penelope Park!”

 

She didn’t stop there, though, Penelope racked up an incredible 11 more goals while Landon dished in 6. The score was now 170-20, and the only shot Gryffindor had at a comeback would be catching the snitch.

 

Just then, a flash of gold caught Josie’s eye. It caught the Slytherin seeker Kaleb’s eye too, apparently, because suddenly he was nosediving from the sky on his broom.

 

“Oh no, we’re doomed,” MG said, putting his hands over his eyes.

 

“Not yet, look!” Josie exclaimed, pointing at Hope.

 

Their friend had just nailed a bludger at Kaleb. It was a perfect shot, sending the seeker spiraling off course and causing him to lose sight of the snitch.

 

The Gryffindor stands howled in approval. Josie saw Hope smile winningly at the crowd’s affections.

 

“That’s it, Mikaelson! Do that again!” Lizzie yelled.

 

The Gryffindor seeker had finally caught on. He flew after the snitch and was just within grasp. Everyone was screaming excitedly. If he managed to catch the snitch, they would tie. It would be the comeback of a century.

 

Josie looked around to see how Penelope was fairing with this news. However, the Slytherin chaser wasn’t bothered at all. While the Gryffindor seeker was after the snitch, she was flying towards their goals, quaffle in hand.

 

“Oh _shit_ ,” Josie mumbled, eyes wide.

 

Just as the snitch was caught, the quaffle flew past the keeper. The match was over, Slytherin had won 180-170.

 

The Slytherin crowd erupted, storming the field and cheering. The team collapsed on Penelope, yelling wildly.

 

“Pen-el-o-pe! Pen-el-o-pe!” rung out from all over the stadium.

 

Josie was ecstatic for the girl, happy to see her perform so well. This feeling was dimmed after seeing the dejected looks on the Gryffindors’ faces. They had been so close.

 

After the crowd had thinned, Josie, MG, and Lizzie waited outside the stadium for Hope. When she materialized, Josie took in her tired appearance.

 

“Hope, that shot was _amazing,_ ” Josie said, encouragingly. “You knocked that seeker clean out of the sky.”

 

“Thanks,” the girl smiled sadly. “We almost had them there.”

 

“You sure did,” Lizzie announced. “You were incredible. We’re totally going to crush them next time.”

 

Now everyone was surprised. Lizzie did not toss out compliments lightly.

 

That lifted Hope’s spirits greatly. “Thank you, guys, I mean it,” she told them sincerely. “Can we please get some food now? I’m starving.”

 

“Anything for you, quidditch superstar,” MG said, turning around. “Hop on, the Great Hall awaits.”

 

With that, Hope jumped onto MG’s back and the group made their way back to the castle.

 

* * *

 

Later that evening, Josie ventured down to the Slytherin dungeons to congratulate her friends. She hadn’t seen them all day and wanted to know how they were doing after the big win.

 

As she approached the entrance, Josie could hear music blaring from inside. When she mouthed the password and the gateway opened, she was instantly greeted by the sight of aggressively partying Slytherins.

 

“Awesome,” she muttered, already uncomfortable.

 

She weaved her way through the crowd, looking for Penelope. The smell of alcohol was thick in the air and it was clear that the Slytherins had been going at it for awhile.

 

Josie finally caught sight of the raven-haired girl at the back of the room amongst a group of admirers. She was still in her quidditch robes and smiling wildly. _She’s smashed_.

 

When Penelope caught sight of her, her eyes widened and smile grew. “JoJo!” she called.

 

“Hey there, buddy,” Josie laughed when she reached the girl. “How are you feeling?”

 

“Great,” she slurred. “Never been better. Guys, this is Josie, the coolest Gryffindor I know.”

 

Josie blushed and waved at the group awkwardly. She was too painfully sober for this.

 

“Let’s get you a drink,” Penelope announced, standing up suddenly. She wobbled, but Josie was quick to settle her.

 

“Thank you,” Penelope said, tossing an arm around her shoulder.

 

Together they walked away from the group and back towards the front of the room. Penelope was definitely unwell, but not overtly so. Still, Josie thought it might be best that the girl settle down for a bit.

 

“Hey P,” Josie said, getting the girl’s attention. “You know what would be cool right about now?”

 

“What?” Penelope asked with interest. Josie laughed. Trashed Penelope was really cute.

 

“The observatory. We should go. Do you have the key?”

 

“You’re right!” she said, eyes glowing. She pulled out the key from her pocket and observed it lovingly. “I always carry this with me.”

 

“Nice! Let’s go,” Josie insisted, linking her arm with Penelope’s and guiding her towards the fireplace. Before they escaped down the passage, she saw Landon dancing on one of the tables. She would definitely be making fun of him for that later.

 

Once they managed to get in the room (it took a couple of tries for Penelope to get the key in the lock), Josie settled them on the ground. Immediately, the Slytherin girl laid back and sighed.

 

“You were amazing today,” Josie said proudly, looking down at the girl.

 

“Thank you,” Penelope smiled back warmly. “Did you see that one shot with the double fake? I’ve been practicing that one a lot.”

 

“Oh, absolutely. I’ve never seen anything like it.”

 

“What about that toss up to Landon? He owes me for that one.”

 

“He sure does. You’re basically a quidditch genius, P.”

 

The truth was, Josie had no idea what she was talking about (she wasn’t good with quidditch terms), but all of Penelope’s goals were incredible so it wasn’t hard to play along. Plus, she would say anything to keep her friend this happy.

 

When Penelope was finished rehashing the match—including some lively demonstrations from her spot on the floor—she was all jazzed up, and her hair was kind of all over the place. Josie couldn’t help but drop a hand down to clear it away. The other girl watched her intently as she did this, eyebrow furrowing slightly.

 

“What’s wrong,” Josie whispered, still moving a hand gently through her dark hair.

 

“It’s just...” Penelope started, struggling to find her words. “You are so beautiful, it almost hurts sometimes,” she concluded, staring at her intensely.

 

Josie froze, eyes wide at the confession.

 

“And when you touch me... it’s like my skin is on fire, but in a good way,” the girl said, closing her eyes. “What kind of spell is that?”

 

Josie was too shocked to form words, so she just stared down at the girl with her mouth slightly open.

 

Penelope looked unfazed by Josie’s reaction. She just reached up a hand to the Gryffindor’s face, lightly grazing her features. _  
_

"So beautiful,” she murmured, lowering her hand and blinking slowly. Before long, she was fast asleep.

 

Josie could feel her heart beating rapidly in her chest. She was panicking. She didn’t know what to do with this information. The only thing she could do was try and come up with a reasonable explanation.

 

_Penelope is drunk_ , _she probably doesn’t even know what she's saying._ She looked down at the sleeping girl anxiously, unsure of what to do with herself.

 

“You’re going to be the death of me,” she whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked my attempt at a quidditch match. Next chapter will be up soon!


	5. Say You Will

The next morning, Josie woke to something warm and soft under her head. She didn’t remember her pillow being this comfortable, but she decided not to question it and burrowed in deeper.

 

She was beginning to fall asleep again when she felt something underneath her move. Startled, she sprung backward. What she thought was a pillow turned out to not be a pillow at all; she had been sleeping on Penelope.

 

“ _Shit,”_ she breathed, running a hand through her hair and trying to remember how she’d gotten there.

 

All at once, she recalled taking care of Penelope last night in her drunken state. She must have fallen asleep in the process.

 

She looked over at the still-sleeping girl. Given how intoxicated she was yesterday, she probably wasn’t going to be feeling too hot when she woke up. Josie decided to go grab her some water. As quietly as she could, she tiptoed out the door.

 

Naturally, the common room was a mess from the previous night’s festivities; cups and bottles were strewn across every available surface. Josie treaded carefully across the floor, grabbed a clean cup off the table, and filled it in the bathroom. When she returned to the observatory, Penelope was in the beginning stages of wakefulness.

 

“Hey drunky,” Josie joked. “How ya feeling?”

 

Penelope groaned and draped an arm over his eyes. “Where am I?”

 

“The observatory. Do you remember anything from last night?” Secretly, she was hoping that Penelope would recall what they talked about before she passed out.

 

“Nothing. I blacked. I didn’t throw up on you, did I?” 

 

“No... but you did make out with Landon.”

 

“ _What_ _?_ " she yelled, springing up. “Ow,” she said immediately after, wincing and grabbing her head.

 

“I’m joking, idiot,” Josie laughed, handing the glass of water to her hungover friend. “Drink this.”

 

“I hate you,” Penelope said, taking the glass and downing it.

 

“So... you really don’t remember anything from last night?” Josie tried again, attempting not to sound too eager.

 

“No, why? Did I do something stupid? Please tell me if I did."

 

“No, no, you’re fine,” Josie exclaimed, looking down at her hands. “I was just wondering.”

 

* * *

 

When Penelope was finally capable of movement, she changed out of her quidditch robes and they both headed down to the Great Hall together. As soon as they reached the front doors, Penelope immediately groaned.

 

“Nope, can’t do it,” she exclaimed, attempting to turn back around until Josie stopped her.

 

“Oh, no you don’t. Food will be good for you.” She gripped Penelope by the shoulders and steered her to the Slytherin table. There, they saw Landon with his head in his hands.

 

“I’m never drinking again,” he declared miserably when they reached him.

 

“Yeah, we’ll see about that.” Josie said, grabbing a piece of toast and handing it to Penelope. “Eat this.”

 

“Okay _Mum_ ,” Penelope responded, taking a tentative bite.

 

“How was your evening, Landon? From what I saw, it looked like you were having a pretty good time,” Josie teased the hungover boy across from them.

 

“Oh, yesterday was great. This morning, however, was a whole different animal.”

 

Just then, a girl slid onto the bench on the other side of Penelope.

 

“Hi, Penelope,” she said nervously. “Great match yesterday.”

 

“Oh, hey Julia. Thanks.”

 

Josie eyed the girl. She recognized her now. Julia Strauss, a sixth-year Slytherin. She was pretty and blonde, and Josie wasn’t exactly pleased with her approaching Penelope.

 

“So,” the girl continued. “The Four Founders Day Ball is coming up, I was wondering if you found a date yet?”

 

Josie froze; she completely forgot about the ball. But she knew for sure that she did not want Penelope going with someone else.

 

Penelope seemed caught off-guard as well, quickly shooting Josie a look before responding. “Oh, um, I haven’t really thought about it, actually. Can I get back to you?”

 

“Of course, take your time. Just let me know,” she said with a wink before getting up and returning to her seat.

 

Josie was upset, but tried not to let it show. Instead, she stabbed her eggs semi-aggressively and pretended nothing was wrong.

 

Meanwhile, Landon watched the girl leave longingly. “How is it you always attract the cute ones,” he complained. “Save some for us common folk.”

 

“Shut up,” Penelope rolled her eyes.

 

“She’s literally the third person to ask you out this week.”

 

"That's not true."

 

"Oh, my bad, she's the _fourth_ person to ask you out this week. My mistake, your highness."

 

"Whatever," Penelope mumbled.

 

“Hey, you know what guys?” Josie interrupted, not wanting to hear anymore of this conversation. “I should really get going. I need to see how my sister is doing, she wasn’t feeling well yesterday,” Josie lied, avoiding eye contact with Penelope.

 

“Are we still hanging out later?” the Slytherin girl asked hopefully.

 

“Maybe, I don’t know,” she said, standing up suddenly. “See you guys later.”

 

With that, Josie hurried off, trying to stop the tears that were annoyingly stinging her eyes.

 

* * *

 

She was being stupid, she knew that. She had no reason to be jealous. Penelope could go to the ball with whoever she wanted she should have known that other people would ask her eventually. Josie stared into the fireplace sadly. It wasn’t doing her any good sitting there moping.

 

“Hey, Jo?” Hope called, walking over to Josie from the portrait hole. “Your girlfriend wants to talk to you. She’s waiting outside.”

 

“She’s not my—“

 

“I don’t care,” Hope interrupted while walking up the steps to the dormitory. “Just talk to her, she's being all broody out there and it’s annoying.” With that, the redhead disappeared through the upstairs door.

 

Josie put her head in her hands and groaned. She wasn’t ready to face Penelope yet, but she knew she couldn’t hide forever. With all of the courage she had left, she got up and headed out of the portrait hole.

 

As soon as she stepped through, she saw Penelope leaning against the opposite wall. When the girl heard the door open, she lifted her head and connected eyes with Josie.

 

“Hey,” she said softly.

 

“Hey.”

 

“Are you mad at me?” Penelope asked outright. “If you don’t want me to go to the ball with Julia I won’t—“

 

“It’s your life. You can take whoever you want,” Josie interrupted much colder than she intended.

 

“Okay? But Jo, really, I don’t even—“

 

“It’s fine, Penelope. I don’t care. I want you to do what makes you happy,” Josie said, hating the emotion in her voice.

 

Penelope sighed in frustration. “Josie, I need to tell—“

 

“I’m serious, P. You don’t need my permission if that's what you're here for. You have a lot of options and you shouldn't keep them waiting, okay? I'm sure they're all great and I’m happy for you.” Josie stood there firmly, fighting back tears. 

 

The raven-haired girl, on the other hand, was silent. She seemed to be going over something in her head. Then, nodding resolutely, she advanced on Josie, put her hands on either side of her face, and kissed her.

 

Josie was too shocked to react. Penelope held her there for a few moments before pulling back, keeping their faces close.

 

“Are you listening now?” she whispered.

 

“Yes,” Josie whispered back, staring at the other girl in amazement.

 

“Good,” she said, licking her lips. “I don’t want to go to the ball with Julia or anyone else. I want to go with you, okay?”

 

“Okay.”

 

“I want to _be_ with you. I’ve wanted to be with you since the first time I saw you. Only you. I’m done fighting it. Are you?”

 

Josie nodded numbly.

 

“Good,” Penelope said, leaning back in and kissing her fiercely.

 

Josie still felt paralyzed, immobile from the surprise of it all. However, it wasn’t long before she regained control of herself and wrapped her arms around Penelope’s neck.

 

She’d only been kissed a few times before; none of them were particularly special; boys at Gryffindor parties, a peck from her neighbor last summer. This... this was different. Penelope’s was everywhere; her lips, her hands, her addictive smell. It was short-circuiting Josie’s brain.

 

Before they could get too carried away, Penelope pulled away, dazed.

 

“We should, um, we should maybe...” she tried, seemingly losing her train of thought.

 

“Yeah,” Josie husked, eyes glued to Penelope’s now-bruised lips.

 

_I did that._

She couldn’t resist any longer and closed the gap between them. Josie felt high; she clung to the girl like her life depended on it. When Penelope slipped her tongue into her mouth, she had no control of the moan that escaped it. They kissed for a while longer before Penelope pulled back again.

 

“I don’t want to rush this,” she said, looking into Josie’s eyes. “I don’t want to mess this up and lose you.”

 

“I’m not going anywhere,” Josie promised. “We’re doing this, P.”

 

Penelope smiled and leaned her forehead against Josie’s. “Yeah, I guess we are.”

 

* * *

 

The change between the pair was minor and yet massive all at once. They still hung out every day and did their normal activities, but they there was no longer any feelings to cover up; they didn’t try to hide their longing glances or touches anymore, they embraced them.

 

They didn’t define any labels, either. The “couple” aspect of their relationship was still new. However, they were together and happy to start exploring each other in that way.

 

They also kissed. A lot. It seemed to be the only way to release the emotions they had both kept locked-in for so long. Even before they were together, the pair had had a touchy relationship; they were constantly edging to be close to one another. Kissing was like an extension of that—except magnified by a million.

 

One particular evening, their homework laid discarded around them in the observatory. Penelope was straddling Josie; things had escalated quickly.

 

“Hey, P?” Josie mumbled against needy lips.

 

“Hm?” Penelope mumbled, continuing her assault.

 

Josie kissed back for a moment before pulling away again. “I have to go,” she breathed.

 

“Okay, then. Go,” the Slytherin girl smirked, moving her attention to Josie’s neck.

 

She moaned, forgetting where she was and reveling in the feel of Penelope’s hot mouth on her skin.

 

“Really I—“ she tried, but was distracted by the girl switching to the other side of her neck. “Mmm. Lizzie, I have to meet Lizzie.”

 

Penelope groaned and pulled away. “Of course you do.”

 

“Don’t be like that,” she said, cupping the other girl’s face. “I just have to help her pick out a ball dress and then I’ll be back. It shouldn’t take long.”

 

“Okay,” Penelope pouted, causing Josie to laugh sweetly and peck her on the lips.

 

* * *

 

“So, you and She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, huh?” Lizzie said, holding up two dress in the mirror while Josie sat on her bed.

 

“She has a name, Lizzie.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Blue or white?” She asked, referring to the dresses in her hands.

 

“Blue,” Josie replied. “She’s my date to the ball, you know. You’re going to have to speak to her eventually.”

 

“Ugh, don’t remind me.”

 

“Can you please be nice? For me? Your only sibling and best friend?” Josie pleaded, holding her hands together.

 

Lizzie sighed. “Fine, I’ll be nice. But only because I owe you one for losing your Transfiguration textbook last week.”

 

“You _what_?” 

 

“Nothing,” Lizzie smiled innocently at Josie in the mirror. “Now, on to shoes.”

 

* * *

 

The next day, Penelope joined Josie for breakfast at the Gryffindor table. Usually, if they were going to eat together, they did it at Slytherin, but Josie really wanted the girl to meet her friends.

 

“So, Penelope,” Hope started right-off-the-bat, lacing her fingers together. “What are your intentions with my girl Josie, here?”

 

_"Hope,_ " Josie scolded while Lizzie nodded approvingly.

 

“What?” she said, holding up her hands as if she did nothing wrong. “It’s just a question.”

 

Penelope took it all in stride. “Well, Josie’s extremely important to me. She’s the best person I know and I want to make her happy.”

 

Josie’s face reddened. She looked at the girl, not even bothering to hide her surprise.

 

“It’s true,” Penelope told her casually.

 

Hope seemed satisfied. “Okay, I’ll take it. Second question, is your friend Landon single?” she asked boldly.

 

Penelope smiled. “Why yes, yes he is.”

 

“Good. I’m going to need you to introduce me.”

 

“I can do that.”

 

“Excellent. Alright, I’m done. Who’s next?”

 

“That would be me,” MG said quietly. “I believe we’ve already met?”

 

Penelope sighed. “Yes. And I’m sorry for messing with you that weekend. I got jealous. I’m not good at showing my emotions so my instinct is to retaliate. It was a major bitch move and I apologize.”

 

MG thought it over before nodding. “No worries. I probably would have done the same thing if some dude was going after Lizzie.”

 

This earned him a shove and an eye roll from the blonde girl. Then, she spoke up.

 

“I know we haven’t been the best of friends, Penelope, but my sister seems to really like you, so I guess we’re cool,” she mumbled.

 

“What was that? I couldn’t hear you,” Penelope smirked.

 

Lizzie shot her an incredulous look. “Don’t make me take it back, snake.”

 

Penelope laughed. “Thank you, Lizzie. I appreciate it.”

 

“Okay, now that the introductions are over, can we start making plans for the ball? We have so much to do!” Lizzie exclaimed, clapping her hands.

 

Penelope looked slightly overwhelmed, so Josie reached over her lap and squeezed one of her hands reassuringly.

 

Penelope smiled back at her.

 

They were really doing this.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is! Finally lol


	6. We Can Dance

The entire school was bustling as students tried to find last-minute dates and coordinate plans for the Four Founders Ball. Lizzie had convinced—blackmailed, more like—Josie into joining the decorating committee. With the preparations taking up most of her time, Josie hadn’t seen her “special friend” (her and Penelope still hadn’t fully defined what their relationship was) much in the past couple of days.

 

“Hand me those lights, will you?” Lizzie asked, breaking Josie out of her thoughts.

 

“A ‘please’ would be nice,” she mumbled, picking up the chords and handing them to her sister. It was the morning of the ball, and Lizzie and Josie, along with around 20 other volunteers, were busy decorating the Great Hall.

 

“No time for chitchat, Jojo,” Lizzie scolded, raising her wand and enchanting the lights around the room. “This place has to be perfect, but I want to be done by 3 so we have plenty of time to get ready.”

 

Lizzie had decided it was in her “best interest” to go to the ball with MG, given that he had promised to buy her an elaborate corsage along with new dress robes to match her outfit. Josie knew that the real reason was that her sister had feelings for the boy, but would never actually admit it.

 

Hope, on the other hand, had hit it off immediately with Landon. Josie didn’t know how she missed it; the two were so similar. It was amazing to see her separate groups coming together; she no longer had to split her time between the two houses. Now she just had to figure out a way for Lizzie and Penelope to get along.

 

Josie was caught up in her thoughts still when she felt something hit the back of her head.

 

“Ow,” she said, rubbing the sore spot. When she looked down, she saw a balled up piece of paper. She looked around to find the culprit but no one seemed to be paying her any attention. Curious, she kneeled down and picked it up.

 

When she unraveled it, she saw a note scribbled in neat, cursive handwriting. She recognized it immediately as Penelope’s.

 

_Meet me in the observatory in five._

 

Josie balled up the note again and stuck it in the front pocket of her robes. She looked up at Lizzie, still busy raising the lights, before coming up with an excuse.

 

“Hey, Liz?” she asked.

 

“What,” her sister responded, not bothering to turn and look at her.

 

“I think the ceiling needs more decoration. I’m gonna go head over to the supply room and see if I can find anything.”

 

“Oooh, good idea. But don’t take too long, we still have a lot to do. I’m gonna need your help with the wall sconces once I’m done with these,” Lizzie said, wand still flickering away.

 

“Of course. I’ll be right back!”

 

With that, Josie hurried off to the dungeons. When she reached the entrance of the observatory, she knocked on the wall three times. After a moment the door appeared and opened suddenly.

 

Before Josie could process what was happening, hands were gripping the front of her robes and pulling her in. She felt herself being dragged into the room and heard the door shut behind her in a flurry. Immediately following this, she was pushed up against it.

 

Lips were on hers urgently. She let out a little noise of surprise before she regained herself and kissed back with fervor.

 

“Hey,” Penelope mumbled against Josie’s lips. “Good to see you.”

 

“Good to see you, too. That was quite the welcome there.”

 

Josie felt the girl smile. “Gotta keep you on your toes, don’t I?”

 

“I guess so,” she hummed, pulling Penelope back in.

 

After a few moments, Josie leaned back slightly. “So was this the only reason you called me down here? I’m kinda busy, you know.”

 

“Is it wrong that I just want to see my girl? You’ve been so busy with Lizzie and—“

 

“Wait, so I’m you’re girl now?” Josie interrupted, smiling mischievously.

 

Penelope blushed. “Well, yeah. I mean, are you not? I thought it was kind of a given after—“

 

Josie kissed her, effectively ending her nervous spiel.

 

“I’m your girl,” Josie whispered, searching Penelope’s green eyes.

 

Penelope smiled winningly. “Good,” she kissed Josie sweetly on the forehead and grabbed her hands, pulling her to the center of the room.

 

“So, I got the house-elves in the kitchens to make some lunch for us. I know Lizzie hasn’t fed you so I thought I would.”

 

Josie didn’t know how she missed it when she first walked in (except for the fact that she was a little preoccupied). There, spread across the floor on picnic blanket, were all of her favorite foods—pumpkin pasties, chocolate trifles, savory pies, treacle tarts—all piled high on countless plates. Penelope had even managed to sneak in a couple of butterbeers.

 

“P, this is amazing!” she gushed.

 

Penelope rubbed her neck, embarrassed. “Yeah, well. You deserve it.”

 

Unable to control her affections any longer, Josie flung her arms around the girl and hugged her tightly. “Thank you.”

 

When they broke apart, they both sat down next to each other and divvied up the food. Josie knew her sister would be expecting her back soon, but she couldn’t help but be a little selfish just this once.

 

She looked over at Penelope fondly, listening as the girl described her unusual bond with the house-elves.

 

It was dangerous how much she liked her, and Josie tended to avoid danger at all costs. But she couldn’t run away from this—she _wouldn’t_. For the first time in her life, she was willing to take the risk.

 

* * *

 

Later that evening, Josie found herself back in her dorm, curling her sister’s hair.

 

“Can you pin up the sides, too? I’m going for big volume. Hermione Granger chic, if you will.”

 

“Sure, Liz.”

 

Josie hadn’t gotten ready herself yet; Lizzie was demanding all of her attention. She didn’t mind, really. It was much easier to deal with a satisfied Lizzie than an unsatisfied one.

 

“Done,” Josie exclaimed proudly after a few more failed attempts, putting the curling iron down.

 

Lizzie examined herself carefully. “Hm. I guess it’s acceptable.” She stood up and turned. “Well, I should get going. MG is waiting for me in the common room.”

 

“Okay. I’ll be down in a minute.”

 

“Don’t be late!” Lizzie said over shoulder, hurrying to the door. However, before she could escape, it opened suddenly.

 

“Excuse m—Oh, it’s just you.”

 

Penelope’s eyes glinted evilly as she sized Lizzie up. “Hello to you too, Lizzie.”

 

Josie’s head shot up when she heard the familiar voice; immediately her jaw dropped. Penelope was standing in the doorway in the most stunning floor-length gown. It was a deep jade color and hugged the Slytherin girl’s figure perfectly; she couldn’t look away.

 

“How did you even get in here?” Lizzie gawked.

 

“Magic,” Penelope smirked, throwing in some jazz hands for good measure.

 

Lizzie rolled her eyes. “Yeah, whatever.” She glanced back at Josie. “I’m leaving in 15. If you’re not there I’m gonna go without you.”

 

Josie tore her gaze off of Penelope. “Um... okay, got it. I’ll be right down.”

 

“Good,” Lizzie said, swerving her way around the Slytherin girl and heading down the stairs.

 

“Why aren’t you dressed?” Penelope asked incredulously, crossing her arms.

 

“Well, you know, I just needed to help Liz—“

 

Penelope groaned, holding up a hand. “I’m gonna stop you right there. Why are you that girl’s personal servant?”

 

“She’s my sister, Penelope.”

 

The Slytherin girl sighed. “You know what? You’re right. I’m sorry. Let’s just get you ready, okay?”

 

Josie nodded, accepting the apology and looking over the girl again. “You look really pretty, by the way.”

 

“All for you, babe,” she winked. “Now where’s your dress?”

 

“It’s hanging in the dresser next to my bed.”

 

“I’m on it,” Penelope said, opening the door to the dresser and pulling out the long, blush-colored gown.

 

“Jojo, this is _stunning_. I cannot wait to see it on you.” Penelope handed her the dress and went over to sit on the bed. She positioned herself against the bed post and watched Josie expectantly.

 

Josie waited for Penelope to look away, but she wasn’t moving. “So, I’m going to put this on now...”

 

“Good,” the Slytherin girl smirked. “I’m waiting.”

 

“Are you going to turn around or...” Josie murmured, blushing.

 

“I wasn’t planning on it.”

 

“Oh, well, um—“

 

Penelope laughed. “Relax, Jojo. I’m only joking. I’ll turn around.”

 

Josie was a weird mix of relieved and disappointed. They had just started dating and hadn’t really gone any further than kissing. But the more they kissed, the more Josie wanted it to go further. So, she was confused, to say the least.

 

In order to make this tension-filled moment go as quickly as possible, Josie rushed to discard her robes and slide off her skirt. She was almost done unbuttoning her blouse when she felt a little prickle on the back of her neck. She turned to see Penelope unabashedly watching her.

 

“You said you weren’t going to look!”

 

Penelope’s eyes shot up to hers. “I said I would turn around,” she smirked. “I never said I wasn’t going to look.”

 

Josie stared at her challengingly, as if willing her to look away. Penelope raised here eyebrows teasingly, fully knowing the power she had over her. But Josie wasn’t going to back down that easily. Mustering up as much courage as she could, she began to undo the rest of the buttons on her shirt.

 

Penelope’s eyes widened; she clearly wasn’t expecting her to be so bold. She watched helplessly as Josie’s hands slowly tormented her with each new button.

 

_Ha, two can play at this game._

 

When the blouse was completely undone, Josie slid the item off her shoulders and fell to the ground ungraciously.

 

Penelope’s eyes scanned her near-naked body wantonly. Josie tried not to shiver under her gaze. If any other person were looking at her like this, she definitely would have felt embarrassed. But she wasn’t uncomfortable with Penelope; no one had ever made her feel like this before.

 

Slowly, as if a magnet were pulling her forward, Penelope got off the bed and walked over to Josie. She raked her eyes up and down her body one more time before connecting their eyes.

 

“You are so sexy,” she rasped, bringing a hand up to Josie’s neck and pulling her close.

 

Josie was too overwhelmed to respond, so she just leaned in slightly to meet her, placing her hands on the other girl’s chest. Penelope was breathing shallowly, and she could feel how fast her heart was pumping under her hands. Josie reveled in the feeling.

 

Just then, a loud knock sounded from the dormitory door, springing them apart.

 

“Listen, I’m not coming in there because honestly, I don’t trust the two of you alone in a room together,” Hope said from behind the door. “But can you please wrap it up? We’re leaving soon.”

 

Penelope looked over to Josie before clearing her throat, “We’ll be right down.”

 

“Thank God. We’re not gonna wait forever.” Hope called. Then, they heard the sound of her footsteps retreating down the staircase.

 

The two girls looked bashfully at each other, before Josie leaned down and picked up her dress, covering herself partially.

 

“Guess I’m going to put this on now,”

 

“It’s probably for the best,” Penelope replied, glumly. “But I already know I like it

off better.”

 

Josie rolled her eyes. “Just zip me up, will you?”

 

* * *

 

When Josie was done getting ready, the pair joined their friends down in the Gryffindor Common Room.

 

“Ugh, how do you live like this,” Landon looked over to Josie when they reached him. He looked dashing in his black dress robes that matched Hope’s sequined gown perfectly. “It’s so _bright_ in here.”

“Not all of us like living in dungeons, Landon.”

 

“Yeah, seriously,” Hope chipped in, punching her date’s arm. “Don’t disrespect my house, snake.”

 

“First of all, _ow._ Second, I was just making a comment. Aren’t we entitled to our own opinions?”

 

“No,” Josie and Hope said simultaneously.

 

“Noted,” he replied pointedly.

 

“Alright guys, enough with the banter. I have an entrance to make,” Lizzie announced, pulling MG to the portrait hole.

 

“Guess that’s our que,” Penelope muttered to Josie.

 

_“_ _Be nice_ ," Josie chided.

 

When they reached the front doors to the Great Hall, they were greeted by their immaculately made decorations as well as dozens of their well-dressed peers dancing away.

 

“Lizzie, this looks amazing!” MG gushed.

 

“I know. Let’s dance.”

 

With that, she grabbed MG by the hand and pulled him to the middle of the dance floor.

 

“Are you ready?” Penelope asked, gripping Josie’s hand.

 

“Let’s do this.”

 

Together, they entered the room, followed by Landon and Hope. They had managed to bring in The Weird Sisters, who were playing all of their best high-energy songs. Josie laughed as she danced with her friends for what felt like hours. She knew her feet would be killing her the next day, but she couldn’t remember ever having this much fun at a ball. She also was unsurprised to find out that Penelope was a great dancer— _Is she bad at anything?—_ and was teaching everyone new moves throughout the night.

 

“Alright, ladies and gents,” the lead singer murmured into his microphone. “We’re gonna slow it down for this one. Grab someone special and make it count.”

 

The band then started to play one of their popular ballads. Josie looked over at Penelope to see how she was feeling about the possible intimacy of the situation.

 

The Slytherin girl held out a hand gallantly. “May I have this dance, my lady?”

 

“Dork,” Josie laughed, taking the hand.

 

Penelope pulled her in close, wrapping her arms around her neck. Josie followed suit by holding her by the waist.

 

As the music played around them, the pair were honed in on each other. It felt as if no one else was in the room.

 

“You look so beautiful,” Penelope whispered, searching her eyes.

 

“Thank you,” she muttered, feeling her cheeks redden.

 

Penelope tilted her head up. “Don’t be embarrassed. It’s true.”

 

Josie searched her eyes, looking for any insincerity. She couldn’t find any.

 

“Why are you always surprised when I compliment you?”

 

Josie looked away again. “I don’t know. I guess I’m not used to it.”

 

“Well, get used to it. Do you know how many times over the years I’ve wanted to come up and talk to you and bailed out at the last second?”

 

This took Josie aback; she didn’t think Penelope even knew who she was until this year. “What do you mean?”

 

“You’ve seriously never noticed?” Penelope asked, genuinely curious.

 

“No? Noticed what?”

 

Now, the Slytherin girl was nervous. She tightened her grip slightly around Josie’s neck before returning her gaze.

 

“I’ve been pretty much keeping tabs on you since first year,” she spoke quickly.

 

“What, have you been stalking me?” Josie teased.

 

Penelope blushed before composing herself. “No, it’s just, well, this is a lot, okay? But when I saw you get off your boat at Hogsmeade with your cute little pigtails and brown eyes first year that was it for me. So, sometimes I would, you know, kind of seek you out? To see you, I mean."

 

Josie didn't know what to say. Until just a little while ago, they had basically lived on different planets. Penelope was the most well-known person in school and Josie was just, well, _Josie_.

 

_Did she really like me for that long?_

 

"I really don't know why I'm telling you this. Feel free to be creeped out and never speak to me again."

 

"Why didn't you come talk to me?" she managed, staring at the girl in awe.

 

"I should have, I know. But I couldn't. You were just so unattainable to me. It wasn't until this year that I realized that I—"

 

Just then, Josie felt a hand on her shoulder. She snapped out of her daze to see Lizzie standing there looking irritated.

 

“I need you, Jo. Right now. This is really important.”

 

“Lizzie, we’re kind of in the middle of something. Can't it wait?”

 

“No, I need you _now._ Let’s go.”

 

She looked over at Penelope, expecting to see her usual annoyance at being interrupted by Lizzie, but instead, she just saw dejection.

 

“You’re going to go, aren’t you?”

 

“I just—“

 

“It’s fine. She’s you’re sister, right?” the Slytherin girl said, defeated.

 

“Penelope—“

 

“Really, I get it. But can you just forget what I said? It’s stupid. A momentary lapse in judgment, I guess. I have to go, anyway.”

 

“Please, let me—“

 

Josie stood there helplessly as Penelope turned away and weaved her way through the crowd, not looking back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! School has me ~sidetracked~ but thank you all for reading and commenting. I hope you liked the chapter! Also, I'm going to be extending this more... I have some more story to tell :)


	7. Don't Speak

“What is it?” Josie snapped, turning and facing her sister. She had just lost Penelope’s retreating figure in the crowd.

 

“Look, I know you’re mad. But I’m desperate. Like, really _really_ desperate,” Lizzie pleaded, linking their hands.

 

Josie peered into Lizzie’s eyes and sighed. She did look upset... and she knew she couldn’t say no to her twin. With one last feeble look over her shoulder for Penelope, Josie gave in.

 

“Okay, fine.”

 

Lizzie grinned widely and threw Josie into a tight embrace.

 

“You’re amazing. What would I do without you?”

 

“I try not to think about that.”

 

Lizzie ignored the quip and linked their arms. She then proceeded to drag Josie through the crowd and out past the main doors. Once outside, Josie was immediately relieved by the quiet of the near-empty corridor.

 

“Let’s go to the common room. I doubt anyone will be there this early,” Lizzie announced.

 

“Alright. But this can’t be too long. I have to find Penelope.”

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Lizzie answered, hurrying along to the moving staircases and eventually guiding them to the portrait of the Fat Lady.

 

Once inside the empty room, they situated themselves on one of the long window seats.

 

“So what was so important that you had to ruin my night?” Josie sighed.

 

“First of all, rude. Second, this is urgent,” Lizzie looked around anxiously before lowering her tone. “You have to promise not to tell anyone about this.”

 

Josie was a little nervous now. “Is it that serious?”

 

“I wouldn’t have brought you up here if it wasn’t. So... do you promise? Do you promise not to tell anyone?”

 

“Yes, okay. I promise. Now what is it?”

 

Lizzie took a deep breath. She pondered her words for a moment. “MG kissed me,” she said solemnly. “And I don’t know what to do about it.”

 

Josie stared at her incredulously. “MG kissed you? That’s the big news?”

 

“Shhhh!” Lizzie chided. “Don’t scream it to the world. But yes, he kissed me. Please don’t make me say it again,” she threw her hands over her eyes.

 

Josie was gobsmacked. “Let me get this straight. You potentially ruined the one good thing going for me right now to tell me that a boy we all know has been obsessed with you for years kissed you?”

 

“Yes? I thought I made that clear already. What should I do about it?”

 

“Unbelievable,” Josie seethed. She didn’t even know what to say; Penelope probably hated her and it was all because of Lizzie’s stupid boy problems. She was even more angry with herself for thinking it would actually be something important.

 

She had to fix this. So, she got up and left.

 

“Jojo? Where are you going?” Lizzie called after her.

 

She didn’t bother to turn around. She just continued walking until she was out of the common room.

 

_I have to find Penelope._

 

The first place Josie looked was the observatory. She hurried down to the dungeons and searched every open corner, but she wasn’t there. Then she went to the secret reading nook in the library, but she wasn’t there either. She snuck out to the Great Lake, the Kitchens, and the Quidditch pitch all to no avail. Josie was just about to give up hope when she thought of one last possible place.

 

As quickly as her dress and heels would allow, Josie ran up to the Astronomy Tower. She remembered Penelope mentioning once how she liked to sneak up there at night. Josie had never had a class in the Astronomy Tower, but she had a vague idea of how to get there. The area was especially off-limits outside of school hours, so she tried to be as discrete as possible.

 

She was sure she had found the entrance when she encountered a door with planets and stars engraved all around it. Excited and anxious, she tried to push it open only to find it was locked.

 

Unfazed, Josie pulled out her wand and whispered, “ _Alohamora_.”

 

A sharp clicking noise could be heard from within. Josie tucked away her wand again and opened the door. She hurried up the spiral staircase and marveled at the open room. Planetary equipment lined the circular space and the roof was wide open to the night sky. However, this was not what caught her attention. There, at the other end of the room, was Penelope.

 

She was staring at the stars at ease. Upon closer inspection, Josie saw her taking a long pull from a joint resting between her fingers.

 

“Nice, isn’t it?” Penelope exhaled, releasing wisps of smoke through her lips as she spoke. She didn’t turn and look at her.

 

“Yes,” Josie swallowed, not really sure what to say.

 

She seemed completely unbothered by Josie’s presence. She just kept taking hits of whatever she was smoking and looking out at the stars.

 

“Listen, P, I’m sorry,” Josie finally managed. “I didn’t mean to leave you like that. Lizzie was just being _Lizzie._ She can’t help it...”

 

“I know,” Penelope smiled sadly, looking at her from over her shoulder. “But you can.”

 

“What?”

 

“You can help it,” She took another long drag and laughed darkly. “I was so stupid. I realize that now.”

 

“Penelope, what are you saying?” Josie didn’t recognize this tone; Penelope was being so cold and closed off. The wall she had spent all this time tearing down was back up and stronger than ever.

 

“We should have never been together. It made me weak. And I’m not going to be anyone’s second choice, Josie. I’m not going to do that.”

 

Josie stood there in silence; she was having a hard time putting her words together. So, instead of speaking, she fought desperately to keep the tears brimming in her eyes at bay.

 

“I don’t want to see you anymore,” Penelope continued emotionlessly.

 

Josie was numb. Her ears were ringing and she could feel the panic setting in. “I—“

 

“I think it’s best if you go.”

 

To avoid melting down in front of the girl, Josie fled. Her body moved purely on autopilot as she ran past the lingering couples in the hallways and didn’t stop until she was back in the Gryffindor common room. Luckily, it was still empty. She hurried along still, running up the stairs until she reached her dormitory. She didn’t bother changing out of her dress before jumping into her bed and letting her sobs get muffled by her pillow.

 

“Josie?” she heard.

 

Her tears stopped abruptly, and she lifted her head to see Hope sitting in her pajamas on her bed wearing a concerned expression.

 

“Hope,” Josie tried, rubbing at her eyes as if her friend didn’t just see her crying. “What are you doing back?”

 

“I have practice tomorrow,” the redhead girl said, getting up and walking over to her. “I think the real question is, what happened to you?”

 

That seemed to do it. Suddenly, tears broke out again and Hope rushed to her side, pulling her into a tight embrace.

 

* * *

 

The next day, Josie woke up feeling exhausted. Her eyes were crusty and she couldn’t figure out why she was so tired. She was definitely laying on someone though, and felt comforted by the arms wrapped around her. So, she just assumed she had just fallen asleep at Penelope’s again and burrowed back in.

 

“Hey, how are you feeling?” she heard the body under her say.

 

Josie sprung back, suddenly remembering all of the events from the night before. There, she saw Hope looking back at her with concerned eyes.

 

“Are you ready to talk about what happened?”

 

Josie swallowed, feeling the dryness of her throat from all of the crying she had done. “Penelope broke up with me.”

 

“What?” Hope exclaimed, clearly surprised by the news.

 

“Yeah,” Josie whispered, looking down.

 

“Why?”

 

Josie looked around, the dormitory was empty. The sun looked fairly high in the sky as well; she wondered how long Hope had been laying there with her.

 

“She doesn’t want to be "second" to Lizzie anymore. What does that even mean?”

 

Hope now wore a look of realization. “Did Lizzie come in between you guys last night by any chance?”

 

“Well, yeah... but only for a second. You know how she is.”

 

The other girl hummed. “I think it bothers her how much time you devote to Lizzie.”

 

“But—but that doesn’t make any sense. She’s my sister? Of course I’m going to spend time with her.”

 

“Jo, you basically give every living second to that girl. I think it probably got on Penelope’s nerves. I don’t like that she just snapped like that, but wouldn’t you be upset too?”

 

Josie thought for a moment. “I guess so.”

 

“I think you guys should talk about it. You’re both hurt. But I think you can work it out.”

 

Josie smiled softly at the girl. “When did you become so wise?”

 

Hope grinned. “I’ve always been a relationship guru. You just haven’t needed me until now.”

 

* * *

 

After her talk with Hope, Josie was feeling much more optimistic about her chances at reconciling with Penelope. She had a plan. They had Potions today, and Penelope usually sat with her. So, she prepared a massive apology speech and even had a special dinner plan for that evening.

 

The plan was foiled, however, upon entering the classroom. Penelope was already seated and her usual spot next to her was occupied. A cute brunette whose name she could not recall was sitting a little too close to be considered platonic.

 

Josie fumed. And right as if on cue, Penelope turned and made eye contact. She looked over at Josie emotionlessly, leaned in and whispered something seductively into the brunette’s ear. Josie watched helplessly as the girl blushed and giggled nervously at whatever Penelope had just said.

 

_Why is she doing this?_

 

Not caring to suffer this torment anymore, Josie turned and made her way to the farthest possible table. The Potions classroom was not large, though, so she unfortunately still had a clear view of the pair.

 

“Hey Jojo,” MG beamed, plopping down next to her and breaking her from her thoughts.

 

“Oh, hey MG.”

 

“Beautiful day, isn’t it?” he grinned widely.

 

“Uh, sure,” Josie replied glumly. She knew the reason why he was so happy... And that reason was making her way over to their table at that very moment.

 

Lizzie sat down next to MG without a word. Josie avoided looking at her sister; she was still extremely angry about her causing this mess with Penelope.

 

“How are you today, Lizzie?” MG asked enthusiastically.

 

“Oh, I’m alright I guess. Had one too many butterbeers last night, though. Don’t remember much!”

 

MG deflated slightly. “You—you don’t remember?”

 

“Nope! Very foggy. I hope I didn’t ruin the dance for you,” Lizzie chuckled nervously.

 

Josie knew she was lying. She didn’t have anything to drink; she was just avoiding talking about the kiss and her feelings. Josie shot a look over to MG; he was clearly upset, but trying not to show it.

 

“Nah, it’s fine. I didn’t notice,” he mumbled.

 

Just then, Hope joined the trio. “Hey, losers,” she looked around at them. “So... who died?”

 

“What?” Josie asked, alarmed.

 

“You all look depressed, so I’m just wondering... who died?”

 

Josie rolled her eyes. “Not funny, Mikaelson.”

 

“Hey, just trying to lighten the mood.”

 

Just then, Snape made his appearance. Josie watched glumly as his black robes trailed behind him as he walked.

 

“Enough mindless chatter. Everyone take out a quill and parchment. Pop quiz.”

 

The class groaned.

 

* * *

 

Later that evening, Josie set out to find Penelope. However, it was pretty obvious at this point that the girl was avoiding her. To fix this, Josie decided that she was just going to force Penelope to talk to her. After dinner, she trekked down the dungeons.

 

When she got to the entrance to the Slytherin common room, however, she found that the door was not opening.

 

_Penelope changed the password._

Josie was immediately discouraged. She was running out options at this point. Just as she was turning around, however, she heard the door opening.

 

“Josie?” Landon asked.

 

“Landon!” she exclaimed, “I don’t think I’ve ever been so happy to see you. Have you seen Penelope?” _  
_

 

He looked around uncomfortably. “I don’t think now is the best time, Jo...”

 

“Please, Landon. It’s important.”

 

He regarded her for a moment before sighing. “Okay, but don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

 

He opened the door for Josie to go through and immediately she was hit with loud music coming from within. Slytherin was obviously throwing some kind of party. After having been in the Slytherin quarters countless times over the past couple of months, she had grown used to their partying ways. But that’s not to say that she was ever comfortable attending these things.

 

Josie made her way through the crowd as efficiently as she could. She looked around for Penelope, hoping to steal the girl away so they could talk somewhere privately.

 

When she finally found her, Josie stopped in her tracks. Penelope was tucked away in the corner of the room, but she wasn’t alone. She was pinning the brunette girl from Potions this morning against the wall, blatantly flirting.

 

Josie could feel the panic rising in her throat. She took a few shocked steps backwards, not even flinching when she felt herself collide into someone behind her.

 

“Hey, watch where you’re going!” the voice said loudly.

 

The commotion seemed to reach the pair as well. She watched as Penelope separated from the brunette slightly and locked eyes with Josie.

 

That seemed to set Josie back in motion. As quickly as she could, she fled through the crowd.

 

“Josie!” she heard Penelope behind her. “Josie, wait.”

 

The Gryffindor girl felt a hand on her shoulder and she stopped. Anger now filling her body, she faced Penelope sharply.

 

_“How could you_?” she hissed.

 

“How could I?” Penelope slurred, clearly intoxicated. “I’ve barely seen you in weeks. Can’t you see?” _  
_

“Then you should have talked to me about it!” Josie yelled, not even bothered by the curious eyes turning her way. “You hurt me, P. How could you be so cruel?”

 

“You hurt me first,” Penelope replied weakly.

 

“Not like this,” she murmured dejectedly.

 

“Don’t make me out to be the bad guy here. We’re over. I thought I made that clear last night? I can do whatever I want.”

 

“Okay, Penelope. You win. You’re giving up on us. After everything, _you’re_ giving up.”

 

Penelope swallowed. “So, this is goodbye then?”

 

“Yeah, I guess it is.”

 

The pair stood and faced each other for a moment, each silently hoping the other might give in. But they were too proud to do that. Josie broke the contact first, turning her eyes to the ceiling and taking a shaky breath.

 

"Bye, Penelope."

 

With that, she turned and left. Too numb to even feel the tears making their way down her cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day everybody! Hope this didn't dampen the mood for you guys... I was feeling angsty lol. Let me know what you think! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I've had this idea in my head for a while; let me know what you think. I have a lot of it written but would love some feedback :)


End file.
